


Взаимопомощь

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:ВзаимопомощьАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл,  901 словоПейринг/Персонажи:Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин РидКатегория:пре-слэшЖанр:slice of lifeРейтинг:PG-13Предупреждения:ненормативная лексикаРазмещение:запрещено без разрешения автораДля голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 – "Взаимопомощь"
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 7





	Взаимопомощь

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Взаимопомощь  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 901 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** slice of life  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** ненормативная лексика  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 – "Взаимопомощь"

Коннор не любил, когда в него стреляли. Но, к сожалению, это происходило с завидной регулярностью. С другой стороны, уж лучше пусть повредят Коннора, чем любого из его коллег. У него хотя бы есть запчасти, людям же такая роскошь недоступна. Люди вообще очень хрупкие и быстро ломаются. Коннору пришло сообщение о доставке, и он двинулся навстречу дрону. Коробка была довольно увесистой, но его это не волновало.

Техпомещений в ДПД не было, поэтому пришлось воспользоваться туалетом, благо половина офицеров разъехалась по вызовам.

Аккуратно положив коробку на раковину, Коннор точным движением вскрыл ее и проверил содержимое. Биокомпоненты, тириум и новая одежда. Он окинул себя взглядом и тихо вздохнул. В этот раз его разворотили достаточно сильно. Коннор коснулся пальцами поврежденного элемента и недовольно поморщился. Боли он не чувствовал, но заляпанная тириумом одежда выглядела не эстетично. Еще Коннору не нравилось светить своим богатым внутренним миром перед людьми. Это тоже было не эстетично. 

Коннор снова вздохнул и начал неторопливо раздеваться. Грязная одежда была аккуратно сложена и отодвинута в сторону. Система диагностики выдавала ошибку за ошибкой, но Коннор игнорировал их, раскладывая части для замены в определенном порядке. Первым Коннор заменил элементы предплечья. Пришлось демонтировать кисть, на что система сразу же отреагировала ворохом красных окон. Коннор как раз проверял правильность соединения тириумных трубок и микросхем, когда в туалете появился Рид. 

– Твою мать! – Рид взъерошил волосы и уставился на полуголого Коннора. – Что за стриптиз?

– Стриптиз предполагает наличие музыки и танца. – Коннор с сухим щелчком вернул кисть на место. Достал неизменную монетку и запустил калибровку. Монетка серебристым мотыльком запорхала по пальцам. Коннор удовлетворительно кивнул и поднял взгляд на Рида. – Как видите, детектив, я не танцую.

– Ой, да пошел ты! – Рид по привычке показал Коннору средний палец. Потом двинулся к кабинке и замер, оглядывая Коннора. – Блядь! Другого места не нашел?

Коннор только пожал плечами. Поврежденные пластины с неприятным скрипом отозвались на движение. Коннор увидел в зеркале, как позади него поморщился Рид.

– Детектив, вы мне не поможете? – Коннор указал пальцем на коробку с запасными элементами.

– Не хотелось бы, – буркнул Рид, но к Коннору все же подошел. – Давай, железо, быстрее починишься, быстрее свалишь отсюда.

– Нужно заменить пластину на спине. – Коннор протянул Риду деталь. – Все просто: поврежденное вынуть, новое поставить.

– Просто, твою мать! – Рид как-то неуверенно коснулся теплого корпуса. Панелька жалобно скрипнула и упала Риду под ноги. – Чем это тебя так?

– Пуля. – Коннор снял панель с груди и аккуратно положил перед собой. Сзади сдавленно матюкнулся Рид. Коннор мельком глянул на себя в зеркало и увидел сквозь разобранный корпус и переплетение трубок его замершие руки. Тириумный насос мерно пульсировал, прокачивая голубую кровь по искусственным венам. Голубой отсвет падал на подрагивающие руки Рида.

– Смелее, детектив. – Коннор временно перекрыл поток крови, чтобы заменить поврежденную трубку. – Вам же нравится доставлять мне неудобства.

– Пошел в жопу! – Рид наконец отмер и прищелкнул панель на место. Потом развернул Коннора к себе лицом и отобрал у него деталь. – Давай уже сюда.

Коннор наблюдал, как Рид сосредоточенно разглядывает кусок пластика в голубых отсветах и все никак не может установить его на место. Потом мягко коснулся Ридовых рук и притянул их к себе вместе с панелью.

– Никогда не замечал вашей робкости. – Коннор мягко нажал на руки, и панель, тихо щелкнув, встала на место. – Видите, совсем не страшно.

Рид мгновенно взвился и скинул руки Коннора.

– Ты совсем уже охренел, тостер! 

– У вас повышается уровень стресса, детектив, - спокойно сказал Коннор и, отвернувшись от Рида, взял салфетку и вытер с корпуса брызги тириума. Сзади Рид гневно фыркал и бросал злобные взгляды на Коннора. 

– Еще одно слово, и я тебя пристрелю!

– Сплошные угрозы, и ни одного доброго слова!

Коннор хмыкнул и принялся одеваться. Рид все еще пыхтел позади, нервно потирая подбородок. Он не заметил, как следы тириума с пальцев размазались по лицу, оставляя голубые полосы на коже.  
Коннор окинул себя придирчивым взглядом и перевел его на Рида. Тот все еще смотрел на Коннора недовольно. Наконец, Рид обратил внимание на свое отражение и выматерился, заметив тириум на лице. Коннор молча взял салфетку и шагнул к Риду. Мягко взял его за подбородок и тщательно вытер лицо от голубых разводов. Не глядя скомкал салфетку и выкинул в урну. Коннор отпустил лицо Рида как раз в тот момент, когда тот схватил его за руку. Он дернул Рида на себя, сжал руку и наклонился к самому уху человека.

– Спасибо, детектив.

Рид вздрогнул от его голоса. По телу пробежали мурашки, потерявшись где-то в ногах, колени подкосились. Коннор тем временем подхватил коробку с испачканной одеждой и неисправными деталями и вышел из туалета. Позади послышалось смачное ругательство. 

Он избавился от коробки и вернулся на место. Рида видно не было. Спустя немного времени Коннор понял, что его нет слишком долго. Он нахмурился. Детектив, конечно, человек крепкий, но мало ли что могло случиться. Протянув ладонь к терминалу, Коннор без труда подключился к сети камер участка. Увиденное заставило тириумный насос сбиться с ровного ритма, а перед глазами вылетело неизвестное сообщение об ошибке. 

Камера четко показывала, как Рид привалился спиной к кабинке и закрыл глаза рукой. Щеки пылали как у школьницы. Он убрал руку от лица и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. На лице снова красовались голубые пятна от пальцев.

– Блядь!!! – Голос звучал эхом и искажался камерой. Рид открыл кран и умылся, потом долго стоял напротив зеркала, всматриваясь в отражение. – Твою ж… Гребаный Коннор!

Сидя за своим столом, Коннор отчаянно пытался смахнуть ворох ошибок, сообщающих о сбое в подаче тириума и, возможно, неисправном насосе. Его действия определенно повлияли на Рида, выбив того из колеи. Коннор дал себе слово обязательно в этом разобраться, как только отладит работу всех своих систем до конца.


End file.
